


Somebody to Love

by ZoeyRowan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyRowan/pseuds/ZoeyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny wakes up somewhere she doesn’t recognize, only to find an all to familiar face in the shower. Title from the Queen song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

When Ginny woke up, she wasn't quite sure where she was. Which, all in all, wasn't an unusual situation. For the past few years, Ginny had been finding herself in strange bedrooms every weekend. Many people had speculated on the strange behavior of the youngest Weasley since July of '99. Witch Weekly had printed an article proclaiming Ginny's sudden behavioral change was a reaction to the Boy Who Lived's marriage to her school friend, Luna Lovegood. Ginny had laughed when she saw that article when she returned to her flat late on a Saturday morning. She had called Luna and the two had laughed together at the absurdity of the magazine. Ginny hadn't felt anything more than sisterly affection for Harry Potter since her fourth year when Neville had taken her to the Yule ball.

This particular morning, Ginny found herself in a king-sized bed that boasted of a million pillows, made up in black silk sheets with forest green trimmings. The room was dark as night, lit by a single candle on a night stand, though Ginny could see the tiniest strip of light across the room, where she assumed the window was covered. She sat up, noting the absence of another body in the bed. The hard splashing of water alerted her to her companion of the night before's presence. Scooting to the edge of the bed, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, glancing around for her clothes and wand. Spotting the chain of her wand holster across the room, she retrieved it and pulled her wand out of its cradle. She debated her choices for a moment before transfiguring a tissue into a short, silky dark green bathrobe, which she loosely tied around her waist. Running her hands through her tangled red mane, she stepped to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Steam filled the enormous room, far more then a single showerhead should have made. She smiled to herself and untied her robe and allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Mind if I join you?" she called, already stepping up to the shower door. A low chuckle was her answer.

"If you join me, I promise you you won't be getting clean," a male voice replied. It sent chills through Ginny, a delicious shiver down her spine. It was steel coated in velvet, deliciously erotic and familiar, though Ginny's still drunk mind couldn't quite place it. She stepped into the shower and smirked at her companion. She noted the white-blonde hair, the firm, muscled back and arse, the way the water from four showerheads rolled down his light skin and licked her lips, stepping closer to slip her hands over his shoulders, pressing her body against him.

"I assumed as much," she answered. He turned in her arms and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back against the shower wall. Ginny gasped when she found herself looking into the dangerously handsome face and silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. A thrill went through her as he stared at her, the expression on his face going from hungry to curious in record time. One of his hands went up to play with her hair; the other caressed her shoulder lovingly as his expression went from curious to joyful.

"Ginny," he breathed. Ginny didn't move, didn't dare speak. Her eyes drank him in hungrily, rememorizing the familiar features, noting the lines that had been missing five years before, frown lines that for some reason distressed her more than she could say. She reached up to brush the wet strands of hair out of his face, letting her fingers trace his face as she did. Not another word passed between them, none was needed.

Without thinking, their lips found each other, returned to a dance they were both well familiar with, battling for dominance. Draco pressed her against the wall, rubbing his arousal against her as Ginny hooked a leg over his hip and hopped up a little to wrap her other leg around him, desperate for the contact they had been denied for years. There was no lazy preparation, no touches, caresses, suckling. Ginny gasped when he thrust into her, biting back a cry, of pain or joy she didn't know which. It was hard, it was fast, it was what they both needed to make sure the other was really there. When Ginny cried out in climax, Draco wasn't far behind.

They slid to the shower floor, spent but satisfied. Ginny curled around her lover, nuzzling her face in his neck. Draco smiled and tightened his grip on her, using one hand to turn off the water. They were still for a ling while, both to afraid to break the silence. Finally Ginny looked up at him and sighed.

"Why did you leave?" she asked softly, blinking back a tear. Draco looked down at her, puzzled.

"You left," he replied, equally quiet. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You never showed up at the café," she retorted. Draco shook his head.

"I asked you to meet me at that bookstore you love," he said. "You never showed up, I waited for hours."

"I was at that café until it closed, hoping you would show up," Ginny confessed. "I went there for a week afterwards, hoping to see you, until Bl…"

"…until Blaise convinced me you weren't coming," Draco finished. His face hardened and his voice sharpened in anger. "That bastard. I'll rip him to pieces." He started to get up, but Ginny tightened her arms around him.

"No, don't go," she pleaded. "Stay here, with me. I can't…I still can't quite believe you're here. After all this time, I…I had given up on ever seeing you again. I want to hear everything, everything you've done since that day."

Draco looked down at her, stared into her wide, chocolate eyes and felt his anger crumble, just as it always had when she was near. He smiled, brushing his fingers down her face.

"Alright," he agreed. "But let's get dry and go back to bed. This floor is hard."

Quickly, they were wrapped in fluffy, jet black towels and curled up in bed, Ginny snuggled as close to her lover as possible. Draco ran his fingers through her wet hair for a moment before he started talking.


End file.
